Death, 23 To Be Exact
by Emi the Dark Kitten Prince
Summary: 24 point of views of 24 different dead tributes.
1. Demons

**Imagine Dragons - Demons**

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

* * *

**Galaxy Gitters, D3 Female, Age 12, 39th Hunger Games**

* * *

I ran down the empty alley. I hoped the Careers weren't behind me, still. I felt so...desolate. I saw a giant tin box with a "WW" on it, and decided to hide behind it, just in case. It turned out to be really smelly. I held my nose as I peered around. No one was in sight. I sighed with relief and looked inside the box, wondering what could cause such a smell. All I could see were some ancient garbage bag, and…

A human skeleton. I shrieked and jumped back, automatically hearing yelling from the Careers. I saw a ladder connecting to a black platform and started scaling it. If I could get away, maybe I could reach the Cornucopia. I lifted myself up, getting cuts from the rust that had formed on it. I heard clanking from below and knew that the Careers were gaining on me. I reached the platform and started running. It crumbled a little and I felt nervousness fill me. I wasn't ready to die. I started climbing the next ladder and a knife hit the rung above me. I pulled it out and started scampering up, finally getting to the top of the alley. I looked below to see the two boy right in my face. I screamed and hit him squarely in the forehead with the knife. His eyes rolled back into his chest and he fell down, hitting the platform below next to the four girl. It broke and they both fell to the street far, far below. Two cannons erupted and I started to run from the other Careers. I knew there was the two girl, the one boy, and the four boy left. I heard some yelling behind me and saw that the building had ended. I stood no chance against the knife-thrower from one unless I jumped. I walked forward to her and she grinned, then I spun around, leaping over the side and to the next. Apparently I had underestimated and I hit the opposite ledge on my chin. I felt blood in my mouth, and spit a few teeth out. I heard laughing as I fell to my death.

Boom.


	2. Timber

**Timber - Pitbull ft. Ke$ha**

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

_You better move, you better dance_

_Let's make a night you won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget_

* * *

**Flair Coins, D1, Age 13, 1st Games**

* * *

I was scared. The countdown was almost done. I didn't know if everyone would go all-out merciless, or what. I heard a gong go off and everyone ran everywhere. I decided to go to the middle, which was a huge mistake.

I grabbed a sword and lifted it up. A knife flew past me, cutting my long hair. I screamed, feeling behind me and not touching hair. I turned to the boy who threw the knife. He smiled and I screamed. Maybe I didn't want to kill, but I was in love with my hair, no exception. I swung down at him, and he easily sidestepped. I dropped the sword and grabbed a pistol behind me. The boy stopped looking so smart and more like he was going to die. He nervously raised his hands. "No, no, you don't need to-" In an instant he dropped down, dead. I blew the smoke from my gun and smiled. I was pushed down and I screamed, seeing a huge girl towering over me. She smiled a bloody smile.

"Do you know who you just killed?" I shook my head no. The girl raised a huge axe. "My baby brother, you dumb BITCH!" With each painful slice to my body, she screamed an insult. I felt my intestines being torn out. I looked over to my gun, unable to handle the pain. I weakly pointed the gun at my head and squeezed my eyes shut, putting my hand on the trigger. I pulled down and felt a tearing feeling through my skull, then my body relaxed, slowly dying for me.


	3. Team

**Lorde - Team**

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen_

_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

_Living in ruins of the palace within my dreams_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_We're on each other's team_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_We're on each other's team_

_And you know, and you know, and you know_

* * *

**Kallan Roah, D4, Age 15, 4th Games**

* * *

The Careers had forgotten about me.

_Forgotten._

I felt myself shiver and I started walking along, hating myself. Of course, it was probably a trap. But who cares? I was shunned by my own kind. The first set of Careers, for that matter. The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd games didn't have an awesome team made up of the kids from 1, 2, 3, and 4! I figured the others had killed the 3 twins in their sleep, but they had said they accidentally drank from the poisonous water of the moat surrounding this...Palace's ruins. These games were made for me. I shrieked and kicked a rock, spinning around and climbing a set of stairs. A cannon blew and I wished it was mine. I looked down at my wrist, where the censor was. A feeling of interest went through me. What if I could start another rebellion, to win this time? Even if I died this time around, I would be a fucking hero! I took my sword from my belt and held it over my wrist. 3...2...1...It felt like the countdown at the Cornucopia. I swung down and screamed in pain, shooting up and down my arm. I saw my wrist on the ground, and stars filled my eyes. The censor was somewhere in that mess. I stomped, wincing, on my lifeless hand until I heard a cannon erupt. I looked into the sky to see my face. I screamed in happiness until a shaking came from under me. I looked down right as I blew up.


	4. The Monster

**The Monster - Eminem ft. Rihanna**

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

* * *

**Nicholas Livy, District 3, Age 16, 37th Games**

* * *

I slept in one of the autumn trees that night. A cool breeze crossed my face and I smiled. The morning sun rose and I took out my electric-less guitar. It still worked without being plugged in. I swung my feet from the branch I sat on. I played a song from years ago, I only knew it because my great-great grandfather had passed it down through the generations. It was a family tradition to teach your son the song. And, my father had taught me. The guitar strummed smoothly and I examined it's smooth chrome blue body. I almost forgot I was in the games until the seven girl chopped off the branch I was sitting on, knocking me from my tree. I landed with a thud and heard a crack from my leg. Severe pain shot up and down, and I shrieked. I looked up as the girl from above landed next to me, dropping her axe and picking up my guitar. I didn't know what

I was more scared of - her breaking the guitar or me dying. She swung it around and it connected with my shoulder, sending me into a tree. I yelled and attempted standing.

"Please, please don't kill me!" She grinned and I remembered she was the mute girl. I shrunk down as she swung down, crushing my brain stem and instantly killing me. Stars weren't fun to see as you die, believe it or not.


	5. Wake Me Up

**Wake Me Up - Avicii**

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

* * *

**Lola Currier, District 10, Age 13, 3rd Games**

* * *

I pulled out of the kiss with Leon. I stared up into my district partner's eyes. "I...I didn't know you had feelings for me…" I felt myself blushing and he put a finger on my lips.

"Shh…" He hugged me close, feeling the warmth produced from his body. I smiled into his coat. We were the final two, so close, yet so far. I felt him caressing my hair, and I felt tears escape my eyes. I pulled away from him.

"Go home," I told him. "Tell my family...that I love them." I unwrapped his protesting fingers and blew a kiss into them. "Give that to them all, and don't let it go until you get back to the district. For me." I smiled.

"No, Lola, I can't let you do this!" I put a hand over his mouth, copying what he did.

"Shh…" He wiped a tear from my eye and I saw tears in his. I patted his head. "It's okay. I'll watch over you. Up there." I pointed to the sky. I knew he was fascinated with stars. He loved astronomy. He had even found a constellation and named me after it a mere five minutes ago…

"Count your dollars as you watch me burn up there." At that, I looked down at my knife. He tried grabbing it from me, but it was too late. I shoved it in my neck. I grimaced as he stared at the gruesome scene. I pulled out the knife and dropped it. The last thing I felt were Leon's strong arms catching me as I fell.


End file.
